


Curse Marked in Ink

by MercyTheFox



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Demons, Drama, M/M, i forgot about this, slight au?, so uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-26
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-10 20:08:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10446393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MercyTheFox/pseuds/MercyTheFox
Summary: The voices, always calling from the darkness beyond their camp. Clawing, wanting to take over, ‘Destroy. Destroy. Destroy.’ snickers, ‘Monster!’ ‘One of us!’ heart clenched, eyes filled with darkness, a tiny voice slipping out.“I...I’m sorry.”So, I forgot about this… Haven’t a clue how long this has just been sitting. But it’s about Prompto. So yeah, enjoy. P.S. it’s not AS dark as it sounds.





	

Cheerful and bright in the eyes of others, an unconscious movement. Scratching the truth hidden in plain sight on a thin pale wrist. Smiles nether forced or fake, eyes hurting deep within the ugly truth. Prompto Argentum, best friend and one of three retainers to Prince Noctis Lucis Caelum heir to the throne of Lucis. The ever cheerful chocobo loving man would hide any sense of discomfort or anxiety from the prying eyes of others. 

Prompto feared the worst if the other’s found out the truth, found out he was really the enemy. He cursed the empire under his breath, he cursed his father for doing all the things he did, and he cursed the hunting memories of his mother being left behind. When they made it to Niflheim nothing was as he remembered, but he’d still been very young when he escape. Though the empire had never been great to start with, that with turning their own people into deamons and all. Though Prompto couldn't tell the others that, he hadn’t a clue where he could up with a lie as to why he knew that. ‘Oh yeah, I know because I’m just like them, the deamons I mean.’ Yeah, that wasn’t going to happen, Prompto snorted at the thought. He was sure Ignis would had a heart attack, worst of all; Noctis never trust him again possibly even call him a traitor. 

Scratching, clawing, fingers twitched at the curse upon his wrist. Prompto had never been scared of the deamons, if for the fact he knew the truth. They never bothered him ether, in the middle of battle they would just glance at him and turn away attack one of the others. Prompto hated it, the calling to come and destroy with them. As a child he’d seen the other children slowly lose their minds to the deamons voices. It was one of the reasons why Prompto hated traveling at night, the voices. When all the deamons woke up, so did the voices. Thankful Ignis made sure they always had somewhere to rest at night.

Which he was thankful for, though wished it was always at least near a town or well lit area. Camping was great and all, but he made him restless and hard to sleep. Many nights near freaking out Ignis would have to make him some tea. Ofcrose Prompto never showed that he was at wits ends, just replying the tea helps him to sleep after a long day. Which wasn’t really a lie, but he still felt bad about it. 

Sighing he stared at the reflection in the tea, the moon was full and bright. Closing his eyes he tried to drown out the moaning and groaning of the monsters in the night. Everyone else, fast asleep covered, warm and protected in the tent. Leaning back in camping chair he took the last sip of his tea. Cracking his eyes open slightly he gazed out across the river that lay just below. The subtle movements of monsters upon the river bank, splashing around and fighting for what food the river had to offer. As not far off to the bridge next to the campsite he could hear the cry of a deamon waking up. His eyes turned toward the noise; a slight flicker of black covering over them. 

“Prompto?” jumping slightly he blinked the darkness away turning to look behind him. Noctis stood rubbing his eyes.   
“Y-yeah?” his voice cracked slightly.  
“When did you get back up?” Noctis shuffled over to the chair next to Prompto falling back in it.   
“Just before Ingis went to bed.” his eyes fell on the forgotten mug in his hands, it’s warmth long gone. Noctis glanced at the cup and didn’t push any further, knowing the answer to his question. Everyone knew Prompto didn’t like night, despite what the chocobo look-a-like would say. But never asked for an answer as to why, but did they really need one? No one liked being out at night with all the deamons roaming around. It wasn’t safe to say the least, and the nights they had hunts, the uneasiness was notable in Prompto.   
They may had been best friends, but Noctis knew some things weren’t to be talked about. Just like how he never had seen Prompto’s parents, or even foster parents before. And the man never spoke of them ether in fact he tried to avoid things about his past. Which then brought of the question he’d left slip to Ignis, who was Prompto? 

Ignis being Ignis did some digging, and found little to nothing. Other than the man had been found just outside the gates of Insomnia alone and covered in cuts at the age of five. The young Prompto, refused to be in any foster care. Giving up after he ran away from the fifth faster family he was placed with, he ended up living in a tiny flat in a worn out building owned by an old lady who agreed to look out for the boy. Ofcrose Prompto never knew about the old lady, other then she was nice and would sometimes bring him food. 

Noctis pulled his feet up in the chair resting his head on his knees. Eyes falling on the other man who refused to look at him. As the laughing of Arachne rang out around them from afar, Noctis could visible see Prompto flinch his eyes snapping shut. Unaware of the inner fight within the man, ‘Destroy. Destroy. Destroy.’ the hot surging fire flowing through his veins. ‘One of us. One of use. One of-’ Prompto’s eyes snapped open staring straight into Noctis’ as his ice cold hands covered his ears. Noctis spoke softly but Prompto heard nothing as his eyes grew tired, his body relaxing. He blinked trying to keep his eyes open as Noctis cept his hands over Prompto’s ears as the magic flowed through them, each word soft and plesten. Never once hearing the final words that left the prince's mouth.

 

“You’re not a monster...”


End file.
